La vie de Lily
by Sosso2398
Summary: Lily, une lycéenne, semble avoir une vie parfaitement normale, mais pendant son enfance, elle partait tous les ans aux Etats-Unis, gardée par une famille qui se montra plus que magique. Mais cela fait cinq ans qu'elle n'a plus mis les pieds dans leur manoir, alors qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise quand elle voir resurgir ses personnes dans son quotidien.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel élève

Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel élève

Lily était partie au lycée. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas en retard, elle était même en avance. Elle descendit la rue de son immeuble et traversa le carrefour. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ? Soudain, elle comprit : il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle, et visiblement quelqu'un qui la regardait intensément, au point que cela la gênait.

Après avoir traversé, elle se retourna. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée : il y avait un homme derrière elle, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, sans doute. Les yeux d'un bleu remarquable, habillé seulement de noir, il n'était pas rassurant, il avait même l'air dangereux mais d'une beauté renversante, elle devait l'admettre.

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'au lycée : les portes étaient fermées. Elle allait finir en retard, si ça continuait ! En plus, ses amies n'étaient pas encore arrivées, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ? En plus, avec l'autre type derrière elle, elle avait pris du retard, et elle était pile à l'heure, mais apparemment pas l'école. Il était huit heures, et personne n'avait ouvert les portes.

D'ailleurs, elle vit le garçon qu'il y avait derrière elle passer et attendre devant le lycée. Il devait sûrement être élève au lycée, ou prof alors, mais Lily ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

Des nuages commençaient à arriver : il allait pleuvoir aujourd'hui, elle en était sûre ! Enfin, ils ouvraient ! Elle s'empressa de rentrer et courut jusque dans sa salle de cours avec les autres élèves. Cours d'anglais pour commencer la semaine : ça n'allait pas être facile ! Le professeur d'anglais était très exigeant, et tous les lundis, Lily se voyait l'entrée en cours refusée pour cause de retard, c'était précisément ce que le professeur écrivait sur le carnet de l'élève.

Mais cette fois, le professeur les attendait patiemment devant la porte de la salle de classe, et vit tous les élèves arriver en retard en même temps. Allait-il tous les virer de cours, ou avait-il une explication pour ce retard plus qu'étrange ?

Il fit entrer tous les élèves sans dire un mot et attendit qu'ils s'installent tous.

\- Veuillez vous asseoir, dit-il de son accent anglais.

Un élève leva la main.

\- Monsieur, vous savez pourquoi ils ont ouverts en retard aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce sont… ce sont les surveillants, ils… ne trouvaient plus la clé pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, répondit le professeur nerveusement, à la grande surprise de ses élèves.

Lily avait compris : ce n'était pas la vérité, elle en était persuadée. Elle savait comment en avoir le cœur net. Il fallait juste attendre après la récréation.

2 heures d'anglais d'affilée, ça fait mal, très mal. Non seulement pour les élèves, mais aussi pour le professeur. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, il avait trouvé que ces 2 heures étaient assez intéressantes. Depuis le début de l'année, il avait toujours viré cette élève, Lily, parce qu'elle était en retard. Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi, s'il y a des horaires, c'est pour les respecter, isn't it ?

Ca y est, son anglais lui revenait, c'est qu'il commençait à se fatiguer. Réfléchir en français donnait mal à la tête à force, ce n'était pas naturel.

Mais cette élève, il ne s'en serait jamais douté, était vraiment très douée. On aurait même dit qu'elle avait toujours vécu aux Etats-Unis, avec un léger accent de San Francisco. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

La récré s'annonçait enfin pour Lily. Elle retrouverait ses amies, qu'elle n'avait pas vues de la journée car elles n'étaient pas dans la même classe cette année, et elles n'avaient pas daigné se montrer. Elle se posta devant l'entrée principale, leur lieu de rendez-vous quotidien.

Lily attendit cinq minutes, dix minutes… Mais qu'est-ce qui leur était arrivé ? C'était bientôt la fin de la récré, et elle l'avait passé à les attendre.

Mais… c'était elles, là-bas, non ? Mais oui, Lily pouvait reconnaître ses amies entre mille. Mélanie et Judith avaient osé passer la récréation avec Dolores ! Mais comment avaient-elles pu faire ça ? Elles savaient très bien que Dolores a passé son enfance à humilier Lily !

Maintenant, il était trop tard. Il fallait retourner en cours. Au moins, Lily pourrait demander à Léonard, enfin, M. Wat, ce qui s'était passé ce matin. En fait, Lily avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec son professeur de français. Elle avait l'impression de déjà le connaître, sans savoir pourquoi.

Ils bavardaient temps en temps après les cours, comme de vieux amis qui ont grandi ensemble et qui se connaissent depuis toujours. Parfois, la mère de Lily l'invitait à manger à la maison, et ils passaient d'agréables soirées entre amis.

Mais lorsque Lily entra dans la salle de classe, elle sentit que quelque chose d'imprévu allait se produire. Elle salua son professeur et partit à sa place, seule dans le fond de la classe.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, asseyez-vous. Alors aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Tu peux rentrer, dit-il en regardant dans le couloir.

A sa grande surprise, le nouvel élève n'était autre que… le type qui la suivait ce matin !

\- Viens, tu peux te présenter, l'invita M. Wat.

L'élève se tourna vers toute la classe et dit :

\- Salut, moi c'est Damon. Je viens des Etats-Unis.

\- Ah, euh… c'est super ça, le complimenta M. Wat, et tu viens d'où exactement ?

\- Je viens d'une petite ville qui s'appelle Mystic Falls.

\- Très bien, tu peux aller t'asseoir… euh…

\- Au fond, là-bas ? désigna Damon vers la place de Lily.

\- Euh… non, enfin… oui, tu peux, mais la place, là, devant, sera beaucoup mieux pour toi, je pense.

\- Très bien, répondit Damon en allant s'asseoir à la place désignée par M. Wat.

Le cours se déroula normalement, et à la fin de celui-ci, Lily rejoignit Léonard après que tous les élèves soient partis.

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin, le lycée a ouvert super en retard ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Les surveillants ont perdu les clés de la porte d'entrée, tu les connais !

Lily vérifia que personne ne passait devant la salle avant de déclarer :

\- Non, mais tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? Dis-moi la vérité Léonard.

Visiblement, Léonard n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui dire la vérité.

\- Bon, je ne peux pas t'en parler ici. On fait comme d'habitude, on se retrouve chez toi pour manger ce midi. Tu finis bien maintenant ?

\- Oui, et je ne reprends qu'à 15 heures, comme d'habitude ! répondit Lily, comme à chaque fois depuis ces quelques mois.

Ils se retrouvèrent chez Lily pour manger le midi. La mère de celle-ci leur avait laissé exprès un plat à réchauffer, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois.

\- Alors, tu me dis ce qui se passe au lycée ? demanda Lily en mangeant des pâtes à la bolognaise.

\- Bon, je crois que je dois te dire la vérité, Lily.

\- La vérité ? A propos de quoi ?

\- Donne-moi la main et ferme les yeux.

Lily s'exécuta. Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus chez elle, mais dans un sens, elle y était retournée.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retour aux sources

Chapitre 2 : Retour aux sources

Lily était retournée dans le manoir de son enfance, mais comment était-ce possible ? Qui avait pu l'emmener ?

Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle était venue à San Francisco. Sa mère l'avait emmenée en vacances aux Etats-Unis. Elles étaient parties à la plage, mais la mère de Lily était devenue introuvable, comme si elle avait chargé la mer de garder sa fille.

Lily avait traversé la plage, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait 5 ans, comment aurait-elle pu comprendre que sa mère était partie mais qu'elle reviendrait la chercher plus tard ? Sans savoir comment, Lily avait atterri devant le manoir des Halliwell, et elle avait osé frapper à leur porte.

Une femme lui avait ouvert, et, surprise, fit entrer la petite fille dans son manoir et s'en occupa, se demandant comment elle arriverait à recontacter la mère de l'enfant.

Lily se souvenait qu'elle avait joué tout l'après-midi avec les enfants de la famille, Chris, qui avait le même âge qu'elle, et Wyatt, un peu plus âgé. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée ! Et pourtant, elle savait que quelque chose n'était pas normal : où était sa mère ?

La femme qui s'était occupée d'elle s'appelait Piper, elle s'en souviendrait toujours. Sa mère, ne la retrouvant pas à la plage, avait frappé à chaque porte de San Francisco, jusqu'à arriver au manoir Halliwell. Soulagée, la mère de Lily avait récupéré sa fille, et Piper avait proposé de garder Lily quand sa mère en avait besoin.

C'est ainsi que Lily avait grandi, en allant à chaque vacances à San Francisco, sans pour autant savoir ce que faisait sa mère quand elle la laissait à la famille Halliwell. Mais il y a cinq ans, sa mère avait cessé de l'emmener aux Etats-Unis, et elle n'était jamais revenue, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda Lily. C'est toi qui m'as emmenée ici, Léonard ?

Soudain, elle vit des points lumineux tourner autour de Léonard, qui se transforma en Léo Wyatt, le mari de Piper.

\- Alors c'était toi depuis le début ? s'étonna Lily. Mais… pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Il le fallait pour ta protection, Lily.

\- Ma protection ? Tu veux dire que je suis en danger ?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'avec Piper, Phoebe et Paige, on a décidé qu'il fallait que quelqu'un s'infiltre, et comme j'ai mes pouvoirs d'êtres de lumière, c'est moi qui ai été désigné.

Lily n'était pas surprise d'entendre parler d'êtres de lumières : à chaque fois qu'elle venait à San Francisco, elle avait pu assister aux combats du Pouvoir des Trois contre les démons.

\- Piper, pourquoi Léo dit que je suis en danger ?

Sur le coup, Lily avait été tellement surprise de s'être éclipsée qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où elle était, c'était comme si elle venait de se réveiller le matin. A présent, Lily avait complètement retrouvé ses esprits, et voulait des explications.

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment pour en parler, tu devrais commencer par t'installer un peu, d'accord ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas, je te rappelle que j'ai cours cet après-midi, en France, je ne sais ce que vous manigancez, mais vous avez intérêt de m'expliquer.

\- Pourquoi tu parles d'après-midi ? Je viens juste de me réveiller, moi, expliqua Piper.

\- Je suis française, Piper, il y a plus de 7 heures de décalage entre ici et la France, non mais tu réalises, là ? Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire c'est maintenant, parce que dans une heure, je dois être au lycée.

\- Si tu veux, tu reviendras ce soir, ça te vas ? proposa Piper.

\- Ce soir ? Non mais tu le fais exprès, ou quoi ? Je te dis qu'i heures de décalage, quand ce sera le soir ici, ce sera le matin, là-bas ! Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, j'ai ma mère qui m'attend, aussi !

Lily se calma et reprit :

\- Je sais que tu t'es toujours occupée de moi comme si j'étais ta fille, mais j'ai une vie, en France, et je n'ai pas le droit de la quitter comme ça.

\- Bon, ça va, j'ai compris, répondit Piper, attends que je me prépare et on pourra parler. En attendant, tu peux dire bonjour à Paige et Phoebe, elles sont en bas.

\- Bon, j'y vais, se résigna Lily.

Elle descendit les escaliers et vit Chris apparaître.

\- Lily, t'es rentrée ? s'étonna celui-ci. Comment tu vas ?

Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais tu sais pourquoi ton père m'a surveillée depuis septembre, c'est quoi cette menace ?

\- Chris, ne dit rien ! cria Piper d'en-haut.

\- Désolé, ordre du boss, s'excusa-t-il.

Phoebe et Paige avait été alarmée par les bruits du salon.

\- Lily, t'es revenue! s'enthousiasma Phoebe.

\- Alors, t'a apprécié le voyage ? demanda Paige.

\- Vous saviez que j'allais arriver, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lily.

\- Non, moi je n'étais pas au courant, dit Chris.

\- Bon, vous allez enfin me dire pourquoi vous m'avez emmenée ici ou pas ?

\- Désolé, on a promis de garder le secret, expliqua Phoebe.

\- Attends, c'est toi qui garde un secret ? Il a dû se passer vraiment quelque chose de grave, alors ! plaisanta Lily.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, quand Piper descendit les escaliers.

\- Je vais enfin avoir une explication ? demanda Lily, désespérée.

\- Non, ma chérie, désolée, je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, je… reviens demain, d'accord ?

\- Demain, mais quand ? Le midi, comme maintenant ? Je ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours, alors…

\- Non, viens quand ce sera le soir, chez toi, d'accord ? Demandes à ta mère de dormir chez une copine.

\- Alors pourquoi pas ce soir ?

\- Ce soir ?

Piper réfléchit un instant.

\- Bon, très bien, ce soir.

\- Mais ce que vous avez à me dire est si important que ça ?

\- Oui, très important, surtout pour toi. Léo, tu peux ramener Lily chez elle, vous serez en retard pour le lycée, sinon.

Lily salua tout le monde, et avec Léo, ils s'éclipsèrent dans la maison de celle-ci. Heureusement, sa mère ne rentrait pas le midi, sinon elle aurait été plus que surprise de voir apparaître sa fille et son professeur ainsi.

Ils repartirent au lycée, et Lily dut affronter la solitude pendant la récréation de l'après-midi, mais elle eut rapidement une visite, qui visiblement, n'était pas pour l'enchanter.

\- Lily ? appela la voix horriblement aigüe de Dolores.

L'appelée se retourna, sachant à qui s'attendre.

\- Alors, t'as plus d'amis, hein ? C'est bizarre, non ? Moi j'dirais qu'elle ont vu qu't'était juste une idiote, continua-t-elle en mâchant son chewing-gum exagérément.

\- Ca y est, t'es contente, t'as volé mes amies alors tu te sens supérieure, c'est ça ?

\- Mais JE suis supérieure, il n'y a que toi qui ne l'as pas compris.

Lily enrageait. Dolores avait toujours tout fait pour empoisonner la vie de Lily. Elle l'avait tabassée, insultée, et même l'avait fait passer pour fautive devant leurs professeurs.

Mais cette fois, Lily sentait que quelque chose était différent. Sa colère venait d'atteindre son paroxysme, une bonne fois pour toutes depuis toutes ces années.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes conneries ?! hurla-t-elle.

Soudain, elle vit Dolores se faire projeter contre un arbre. Elle se retourna, mais il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir fait ça. Elle venait de comprendre, tout était clair, maintenant.

Lily avait retrouvé son calme. Elle s'approcha de Dolores, et sans l'aider à se relever, elle lui dit :

\- Tu sais, tu crois m'avoir pris mes amies mais tu te trompes, parce que je sais que des vrais amis ne seraient pas allés suivre une pauvre cruche comme toi.

Dolores se releva, et voyant Lily partir, lui cria :

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui m'as fait ça ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le sais !


	3. Chapitre 3: Une discussion sous la pluie

Chapitre 3 : Une discussion sous la pluie

Lily s'impatientait. Elle avait hâte que le cours de français se termine. Elle pourrait vite attendre chez elle que Léo vienne la chercher. Et sa mère, qu'est-ce qu'elle en faisait ? Si elle disait qu'elle partait chez une amie, elle voudrait tout savoir, numéro de téléphone, adresse, ce n'était même pas la peine.

Mais si Lily faisait le mur et partait sans que sa mère s'en aperçoive, avec la chance qu'elle avait, sa mère se rendrait bien compte de son absence, c'était certain.

\- Lily ? A quoi tu penses ? demanda le professeur de français.

\- Euh… A rien, rien du tout, monsieur.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à la question que je viens de te poser ?

\- Euh… Quelle question ? demanda Lily.

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler.

\- Qui est l'auteur de Candide ou l'optimisme ?

\- Voltaire ? proposa Lily.

\- Oui, exactement ! Tu devrais te faire plus confiance et participer à l'oral.

Comment pouvait-il dire ça alors qu'il ne remplaçait sa prof de français seulement depuis aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu resteras après les cours, j'ai à te parler, continua-t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, le prof, à la fin ? Vraiment, c'était la pire journée de sa vie : ses amies l'avaient lâchées soudainement sans explications, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était une sorcière, et l'autre prof voulait lui parler, en plus ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, aujourd'hui ?

Soudain, Lily sursauta. Elle vit son professeur se transformer en… en Chris ! Tout était en noir et blanc, c'était étrange…Lily revint à elle. Elle comprit que ses pouvoirs s'accentuaient, maintenant elle avait des prémonitions ! Heureusement, elle ne s'était pas fait remarquer.

Alors, Chris avait décidé de lui rendre une petite visite, hein ? Il avait arrêté l'école normale très tôt pour accéder à l'école de magie, alors comme leurs études sont plus courtes que les études « classiques », il avait tout son temps libre pour faire tourner en bourrique Lily, surtout que maintenant il savait où lui rendre visite. Mais est-ce que son père était au courant qu'il jouait au professeur ?

Le cours continua, et Chris l'interrogea :

\- Que peut-on retenir du classicisme ?

\- Du classicisme ? Que c'est une période où les gens sont très droits, où tout est strict, où il faut bien écouter ses parents et ne pas jouer aux professeurs sans diplômes, par exemple.

A la tête que faisait Chris, Lily comprit qu'il avait bien reçu le message.

\- Oui, c'est un bon exemple, il fallait tout faire très bien, et que rien ne soit laissé au hasard. Que peux-tu me dire sur l'idée de l'honnête homme ?

\- L'honnête homme doit rechercher la perfection et suivre la raison, par exemple ne pas partir des Etats-Unis pour arriver en France juste pour faire l'intéressant, mais avoir une raison profonde pour y aller.

\- Très bien, merci Lily.

Le cours continua quelques minutes plus tard et la cloche sonna. Lily prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires, histoire d'être la dernière à sortir. Quand tout le monde fut parti, Chris ferma la porte et reprit son apparence.

\- Comment tu m'as reconnu ? demanda-t-il, déçu d'avoir été repéré si vite.

\- Je t'aurai bien laissé la surprise, mais comme tu es venu jusqu'ici, alors je vais te montrer.

Elle fixa une craie posée près du tableau noir et la fit léviter pour écrire : « Je suis une sorcière ». Chris ne savait plus quoi dire, sans pour autant être surpris.

\- Tu l'as su comment ? arriva-t-il à demander.

\- Je me suis mise en colère et j'ai envoyé baladé une fille particulièrement désagréable contre un arbre.

\- Maman va être soulagée, elle stressait parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment te l'annoncer.

\- Quoi ? Mais elle a fait ça plein de fois pour des jeunes sorciers à protéger.

\- Oui, mais toi, tu es un peu comme sa fille, tu comprends ?

\- Oui je vois, elle veut m'épargner tout ce qu'elle a vécu.

\- Oui, mais elle a encore d'autre chose à t'expliquer. Bon, je te laisse, je vais lui annoncer que tu es déjà au courant.

Chris commença à s'éclipser puis réapparut presque aussitôt.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire : je suis venu pour te dire que Papa viendrait te chercher vers 20 heures.

\- Il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même ?

\- Non, trop de travail, c'est un professeur, voyons ! plaisanta Chris avant de disparaître pour de bon cette fois.

Lily sortit de la classe, et à peine elle sortit du lycée qu'il se mit à pleuvoir. Evidemment, elle n'avait ni parapluie ni capuche, seulement son sac pour se protéger. Elle commença à avancer mais sentit que quelqu'un la rejoignait.

\- Salut, tu veux que je te ramène ?

Lily se retourna et vit Damon, le nouvel élève de ce matin. Un parapluie à la main, il semblait vouloir aider la jeune fille.

\- Oui, je veux bien, merci.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai vue à la récré avec Dolores, expliqua-t-il. Tu lui as mis une sacrée pâtée !

\- Mais… de quoi tu parles ? Je… je ne l'ai pas frappée.

Damon aurait-il deviné les pouvoirs de Lily ?

\- Je sais, mais tu l'as quand même bien remise à sa place.

Lily était rassurée, son secret n'était pas en danger.

\- Je ne suis arrivé qu'aujourd'hui, continua-t-il, mais je me suis déjà rendu compte que Dolores est une vraie garce.

\- Oui, c'est bien le mot, mais bon, nos disputes remontent loin, je la connais depuis la maternelle.

\- La maternelle ? Et tu as dû la supporter tout ce temps ? Moi je l'aurais déjà tuée ! Enfin, pas au sens propre, bien sûr !

Lily sentit que quelque chose était étrange dans le comportement de Damon, comme s'il aurait été capable de vraiment tuer quelqu'un. Ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble de chez Lily.

\- Bon, c'est là. Merci, pour le parapluie, remercia Lily avant de disparaître dans l'immeuble.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Révélations

Chapitre 4 : Révélations

Lily rentra chez elle et vit sa mère, assise sur une chaise, comme si elle l'attendait.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily.

\- Je sais que tu sais, dit seulement la mère.

\- Que je sais quoi, au juste ?

\- Que notre famille est magique.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es une sorcière depuis le début ?

\- Oui, ma fille, j'ai grandi avec mes pouvoirs, mais toi, j'ai voulu te préparer à tout ça, alors quand je me suis rendu compte que tu t'étais perdue quand tu avais 5 ans à San Francisco et que je t'ai retrouvée chez les Halliwell, je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais pour toi pour te familiariser avec le monde magique. Je ne savais pas si je t'avais transmis mes pouvoirs, mais si c'était le cas, au moins tu serais préparée.

\- Mais Piper savait que…

\- Non, elle ne savait même pas que j'étais moi-même une sorcière. Mais maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu mettes les pieds là-bas, c'est fini.

\- Quoi ?! Attends, tu rigoles, là j'espère.

\- Les sœurs Halliwell sont une menace pour nous.

\- Pour nous ? Pour toi, tu veux dire, parce qu'elles ne font jamais de mal à personnes sauf…

\- Je ne suis pas de leur côté, expliqua la mère de Lily. J'ai décidé de passer de l'autre côté. Toi aussi, on te demandera bientôt de choisir. Fais bien attention, parce que si tu choisis le bien, tu devras me tuer, mais si tu choisis le mal, se seront tes amis que tu devras anéantir. Mais je sais que tu ne ferais pas de mal à ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Comme la Bible le dit : « Tu dois honorer tes parents » alors nous devons établir un plan d'attaque pour vaincre les sœurs Halliwell une fois que tu auras fait ton choix.

\- Je crois que tu me connais vraiment mal, maman. Je crois qu'en fait, tu… tu n'es pas ma mère, et tu ne l'as jamais été, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que même si on a les liens du sang qui nous unissent, les liens du cœur, eux, sont inexistants. J'ai toujours senti que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment, et j'avais raison : regardes-toi, tu me proposes de tuer des gens ! Tu ne m'as élevée que pour que mes pouvoirs puissent te servir à faire le mal, maintenant je sais que je n'ai vraiment eu qu'une seule mère, et c'est Piper.

\- Comment oses-tu dire que cette… soi-disant sorcière est ta mère ? C'est moi qui t'ai élevée, c'est moi qui t'ai nourrie, c'est moi qui t'ai habillée, c'est moi qui t'ai emmenée à l'école tous les matins.

\- Oui, et c'est aussi toi qui m'as lâchement abandonnée à la plage quand j'avais cinq ans. C'est toi qui n'as eu de cesse de m'ignorer toute mon adolescence, et c'est toi qui m'as obligée à ne plus voir la famille Halliwell pour pouvoir mieux me posséder, mais je ne t'appartiens pas.

\- Bon, tu ne veux pas m'écouter, et je me doutais un peu de ta réaction, alors si ce cher Léo veut venir te chercher, il n'y arrivera pas.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai jeté un sort à la maison, je l'ai…protégée, tu sais très bien que ce sort existe, puisque les Halliwell l'ont utilisé plein de fois.

\- Tu sais, ça ne m'empêchera pas de sortir moi-même de la maison, sans magie.

\- Alors vas-y, sors, la défia sa mère.

Lily s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, méfiante.

-Alors, tu as peur de me laisser toute seule ?

Lily s'appuya contre un mur près de la porte d'entrée. Elle sursauta. Elle se vit ouvrant la porte et sortant de la maison, mais un champ magnétique l'en empêchait et la propulsa à l'intérieur de la maison. Une autre prémonition. Elle ouvrit les yeux et répondit à sa mère :

\- Non, mais je sais que je ne peux pas sortir de la maison. Ca aurait été bête de me laisser sortir aussi facilement, non ?

\- Tes pouvoirs se développent vite, constata sa mère, mais tu viens d'avoir une prémonition, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème, peut-être ?

\- Oui, un gros. C'est bien ce que je craignais. Tu as déjà choisi ton camp depuis des années. Tu as déjà aidé les sœurs Halliwell à vaincre des démons, même sans que tu aies des pouvoirs, non ?

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pu faire que quelques recherches pour les aider.

\- Ca suffit à t'influencer. Tu as choisi leur camp, depuis le début, et tu m'as trahi.

La mère de Lily s'approcha lentement et dangereusement de celle-ci.

\- Moi, qui ai mis tant d'énergie à t'éduquer comme ces humains, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? Mais je ne t'ai rien fait moi ! Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai des pouvoirs… mais, tu viens de dire comme ces humains ? Tu es humaine, pourtant, même en étant une sorcière.

\- Non, je ne suis pas humaine, voilà qui je suis vraiment.

Sa mère se transforma. Ses vêtements se transformèrent, son jean et son pull disparurent pour laisser place à une tenue noire extravagante. Ses cheveux passèrent du blond au noir de jais, attaché en une queue de cheval haute.

\- Tu … tu es un démon ? remarqua avec effroi Lily. Ne… ne t'approches pas de moi, sinon je… je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs sur toi.

\- Non, tu n'utiliseras pas tes pouvoirs sur moi, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'en les utilisant contre un démon, tu t'affirmeras en tant que sorcière, c'est ce que tu veux ? Te sens-tu prête pour cela ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu peux peut-être encore changer d'avis, et venir avec moi. On s'occupera de toi, et on pourra même te laisser vivre une vie de mortel, si tu y tiens.

\- En l'échange du meurtre des sœurs Halliwell, n'est-ce pas ? En tuant quelqu'un, je perdrai mon âme. Et je tiens à la garder précieusement. Tu es ma mère biologique, alors je te laisse une chance pour te sauver, mais si tu t'approches de moi, je t'envoie valser de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Sa mère prit le risque d'avancer d'un pas.

\- Alors ? J'attends toujours ! Tu ne me feras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais à ce moment-là, Lily se concentra sur sa mère et celle-ci fut propulsée contre le mur en face de Lily, et retomba lourdement sur le canapé, qui se trouvait juste en dessous.

\- Tu ne m'enlèveras jamais ma liberté, dit Lily, avant de disparaître pour arriver dans le grenier des sœurs Halliwell.

Il y avait Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Léo et Chris, qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.

\- Ah, tu es enfin, là, dit Piper, Léo n'arrivait pas à s'éclipser jusque chez toi, et Chris non plus, alors on a dû utiliser la formule de la sorcière égarée. Mais tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Non, je viens de me faire attaquer par ma mère.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Révélations, le retour

Chapitre 5 : Révélations, le retour

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama toute la tribu Halliwell en même temps.

\- Oui, c'est de ma mère que je tiens mes pouvoirs, enfin, en quelque sorte, d'après ce que j'ai compris, expliqua Lily.

\- Bon, assis-toi, proposa Piper, il faut que je t'explique tout.

Lily s'exécuta et Piper commença :

\- Un fondateur est venu me rendre visite il y a quelques semaines, et m'a annoncé que tu étais une sorcière, et que le Pouvoir des Trois devait te protéger.

\- Vous deviez me protéger de ma mère, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était ta mère, personne ne s'était douté que le premier démon que tu devais vaincre était ta mère.

\- Je dois… vaincre ma mère ?

\- Oui, il le faut, expliqua à son tour Léo, c'est une sorte d'épreuve.

\- D'épreuve ? Mais vous n'avez pas eu besoin de passer d'épreuves, vous, je me trompe ?

\- Non, reprit Piper, mais toi, oui. Le fondateur m'avait juste expliqué que tu étais une sorcière un peu spéciale, mais maintenant j'ai compris pourquoi. Ta mère étant un démon, il te faut choisir ton camp, et ça, n'importe quelle sorcière doit le faire, donc toi encore plus.

\- Si tu ne veux pas vaincre ta propre mère, on comprendra, c'est un choix difficile, dit Phoebe, ne sachant pas quelle décision prendrait Lily.

\- Non, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. Cette femme ne s'est jamais vraiment conduit comme une mère avec moi, elle était toujours un peu froide, je sentais qu'elle jouait un rôle. Mais j'ai juste une question à te poser, Piper : si je suis à moitié démon, j'ai des pouvoirs démoniaques, non ?

\- Tu devrais, mais quels pouvoirs as-tu déjà pu remarquer ?

\- J'ai des prémonitions, exactement de la même manière que tu le décrivais, Phoebe, quand tu m'en parlais. Et je peux aussi faire ça.

Lily se retourna et vit le Livre des Ombres posé. Elle se concentra sur celui-ci et le fit voler jusqu'à elle.

\- Incroyable, elle a le même pouvoir que Prue, s'étonna Phoebe, regardant Piper d'un regard interrogateur.

\- Prue ? Qui est Prue ? demanda Lily.

Paige expliqua :

\- Prue est… ma demi-sœur, expliqua Paige, c'est la sœur de Phoebe et Piper. Je ne l'ai jamais connue, elle est morte avant qu'on puisse se rencontrer.

Avec la même émotion que les jours qui avaient suivi l'enterrement de Prue, Piper conitnua :

\- Prue… C'était elle, l'aînée. C'était ma grande sœur, c'est si important d'avoir une grande sœur… C'était elle, le Pouvoir des Trois, car sans elle, nous n'aurions jamais eu la force de vaincre des démons.

\- C'est pour elle qu'on continue à se battre, reprit Phoebe, parce que les démons ont eu raison d'elle, parce qu'on ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre subisse la peine qu'on a dû subir. Personne ne devrait perdre une sœur aussi tôt.

\- C'est à l'enterrement de Prue que j'ai rencontré Phoebe, j'étais leur protégée, et leur demi-sœur, mais nous ne le savions pas encore.

\- Ce sont notre mère et notre grand-mère qui nous l'ont appris, dit Piper. Notre mère est tombée amoureuse de son être de lumière, et ils ont eu un enfant.

\- Moi, dit Paige. J'ai vécu dans une famille d'accueil, jusqu'à ce que mes parents adoptifs meurent d'un accident de voiture. J'ai été sauvée grâce à mes pouvoirs, mais je l'ignorai.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé ?

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi à admettre que Prue était morte, expliqua Piper. Par tous les moyens, j'ai essayé de la contacter, d'appeler son esprit comme je le faisais pour voir Maman ou Grand-mère, mais jamais elle ne s'est montrée. Jamais. Ca me faisait trop mal d'en parler, même Chris et Wyatt n'étaient pas au courant.

Lily interrogea Chris du regard.

\- C'est vrai, j'ignorai que j'avais une tante en plus, enfin… j'étais censé l'ignorer.

\- Quoi ? Tu étais déjà au courant ? s'étonna Piper.

\- Oui, et Wyatt aussi, figure-toi, expliqua Chris. Je te rappelle qu'à l'Ecole de magie on étudie les grands sorciers, dont vous…et Prue.

\- Bon, revenons à toi, Lily, reprit Piper, tentant de sécher les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues.

\- Tu as autre chose à m'apprendre ? demanda Lily.

\- Si tu as les mêmes pouvoirs que Prue et Phoebe, c'est qu'il y a un problème.

\- Un problème ?

\- On va devoir appeler Grand-mère, annonça Phoebe.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Les revenants

Chapitre 6 : Les revenants

Lily ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle venait d'apprendre l'existence d'une certaine Prue Halliwell, dont elle avait le même pouvoir de télékinésie. Piper avait dit qu'il y avait un problème, pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de lui expliquer.

Les sœurs Halliwell s'étaient dispersées pour chercher ce qu'il faut pour convoquer un esprit. Lily était restée plantée là, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

\- Ca va ? demanda Chris, inquiet. Tu as l'air perdue.

\- Comment pourrais-je ne pas être perdue, je viens d'apprendre que j'étais une sorcière à moitié démon, mais que j'ai les mêmes pouvoirs qu'une certaine Prue. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, moi ?

\- Rien, pour l'instant, on n'exige rien de toi, expliqua Léo.

\- Restes tranquille, reprit Chris, on s'occupe de comprendre ce qui se passe, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, vous venez, tout est prêt, appela Paige.

Lily, Chris et Léo s'approchèrent. Peu de temps après que le Pouvoir des Trois ait convoqué les esprits de leur mère et de leur grand-mère, celles-ci apparurent.

\- Pourquoi vous nous avez appelées ? demanda l'excentrique Penny.

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, Grand-mère, répondit Phoebe.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Penny sortit du cercle et devint réelle. Cette transformation avait toujours émerveillé Lily, qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait toucher un fantôme ou même comment un fantôme pouvait devenir réel.

Patty sortit à son tour, et les deux fantômes saluèrent tout le monde. Ils descendirent tous dans le salon et s'installèrent.

\- Alors, pourquoi vous avez décidé de nous faire venir ? demanda Patty.

\- Vous ne voyez rien de là-haut ? demanda Paige.

\- Non, nous aussi on a une vie, expliqua Penny. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ?

\- Lily est une sorcière, annonça Piper.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est une excellente nouvelle, ça, dit Penny.

\- Le problème, c'est l'origine de ses pouvoirs.

\- Pourquoi ? Sa mère n'est pas une sorcière ? demanda Patty.

\- C'est ce que ma mère m'a dit au début, mais en réalité ma mère est… un démon.

\- Un démon ? Mais pourquoi vous ne la tuez pas sur le champ ? s'emporta Penny, regardant Lily avec méfiance.

\- Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, maman, la reprit sa fille, on connait Lily depuis très longtemps, et on sait tous qu'elle est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul problème, continua Piper, Lily a le pouvoir de voir l'avenir.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'inquiétant, la coupa Penny, beaucoup de personnes voient l'avenir.

\- Oui, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, reprit Piper. Lily a le même pouvoir que Prue. Elle fait de la télékinésie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'alarmant là-dedans ? demanda Penny sans comprendre.

\- Ce qu'il y a d'alarmant, Grand-mère ? C'est qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir démoniaque, alors que sa mère est bien un démon, qu'on ira vaincre après, d'ailleurs. Elle a les pouvoirs de notre famille.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir exactement, les filles ?

\- Vous ne nous auriez pas caché quelque chose, comme une cinquième sœur qui aurait eu un enfant, ou un truc du genre ?

\- Non, répondirent Patty et Penny en même temps. On vous le promet, ajouta Penny.

\- Alors comment peut-on expliquer ses pouvoirs ? se demanda Phoebe.

\- Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à un fondateur ? proposa Penny. Je sais, Piper, tu n'as pas confiance en eux, mais ce sont eux qui t'ont annoncé pour Lily, non ?

\- Oui, mais comment tu le sais ? demanda Piper, étonnée.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on est prévenu, en général, répondit la grand-mère.

Le silence régnait. Chacun réfléchissait à tout ça, sans pour autant trouver une explication aux pouvoirs de Lily.

Lily, quant à elle, était plus que perdue. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui avait échappé, mais quoi ? Sa mère l'avait élevée juste pour profiter de ses pouvoirs, et maintenant, elle n'avait plus de mère officielle, plus de famille.

Lily n'avait pas de frères et sœurs, et elle n'avait jamais connu son père… Mais bien sûr ! Son père, c'était lui la réponse ! Elle allait le dire quand elle entendit :

\- Lily, appela une voix que Piper et Phoebe auraient reconnue si elles l'avaient entendu.

Lily tourna la tête.

\- Prue ? s'étonnèrent Penny, Patty et Lily en même temps.

\- Vous voyez Prue, là ? demanda Phoebe. Toi aussi, Lily ?

\- Oui, je la vois, répondis Lily. Pas vous ?

\- Non, elles ne peuvent pas me voir, elles ne sont pas tout à fait prêtes.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore prêtes, répondit Penny, mais Lily oui.

\- Vas-y, vas rejoindre Prue, lui dit Patty.

Lily se leva et marcha vers Prue. Les cheveux longs, habillée d'une robe blanche elle l'attendait.

Soudain, Lily s'effondra.

\- Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? paniquèrent Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Léo et Chris.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est tombée dans les pommes, ce n'est rien, les rassura Penny.

Léo prit le pouls de Lily, pour s'en assurer. Tout à coup, il devint pâle.

\- Elle est morte.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs

**Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs**

Lily s'était sentie tombée, mais lorsqu'elle se releva, elle se sentit plus légère. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, et pourquoi il n'y avait plus personne qui parlait. Elle voulut se retourner mais Prue lui dit :

\- Surtout, ne te retourne pas. Donne-moi la main et suis-moi, il faut que je t'explique.

Lily prit la main de Prue et elles se retrouvèrent sur un nuage, sur lequel il y avait des meubles, comme pour une maison, sauf qu'ils étaient placés sur un nuage.

\- Assieds-toi, on va en avoir pour un moment, l'invita Prue.

Lily s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

\- Ne te demandes pas comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici, répondit Prue.

\- Vous pouvez lire les pensées ? demanda Lily intriguée.

\- Tous les esprits le peuvent. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je suis venue te raconter la vérité sur ta famille.

\- La vérité ? A propos de quoi exactement ?

\- Sur tes origines, qui sont tes parents…

\- Vous voulez dire que ma mère n'est en fait… pas ma vraie mère.

\- Je vais te faire voyager, Lily, je vais te faire voyager dans le temps, pour que tu puisses voir toi-même ce qui s'est passé.

\- Et vous… vous ne serez pas avec moi ?

\- Si, je serais là pour t'expliquer ce que tu vois. Là où nous irons, personne ne pourra nous voir ou nous entendre.

\- Je croyais qu'on en aurait pour un moment ici ?

\- Oui, car nous n'allons pas bouger de nos chaises. Pour pouvoir voyager dans le temps sans qu'on nous voie, il faut être vraiment léger, et même en temps qu'esprit, les personnes sensibles au surnaturel, les démons et les sorcières peuvent nous voir. Alors nous allons nous débarrasser de notre corps spirituel.

\- Parce qu'on a un corps spirituel ? dit Lily, sceptique.

\- Oui, c'est ce qui fait que quand on est vivant notre âme ou esprit pèse un poids, même léger.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il restera de nous ?

\- L'essence même de la vie. La toute première chose que Dieu a créée en donnant la vie, bien avant le corps humain.

Le corps de Lily avait reçu un choc lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée, elle ne pouvait donc pas raisonner complètement comme elle l'aurait fait réveillée, alors elle ne pouvait pas se rendre compte que son âme avait quitté son corps.

Prue demanda à Lily de fermer les yeux, toujours en lui tenant la main. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Une femme dont les cheveux blonds ondulés tombaient sur les épaules était au téléphone dans sa chambre. Lily était choquée, une fois de plus.

\- Mais… mais c'est moi ! On est dans le futur ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, dans le passé. La femme que tu vois, c'est ta mère, ta vraie mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lily.

\- Regarde, et tu comprendras, fut la seule réponse de Prue.

Au téléphone, la vraie mère de Lily annonça :

\- Je suis enceinte !

Prue reprit la main de Lily, et cette fois, elles se trouvaient dans un hôpital. La mère de Lily tenait son enfant dans les bras, tandis qu'un homme les regardait plein de tendresse.

\- C'est mon père ? osa à peine prononcer Lily, qui n'avait jamais su ce qu'avoir un père signifiait.

\- Oui, il vous aimait vraiment, toi et ta mère, dit Prue.

Le père de Lily disait :

\- J'espère que Kelia ne reviendra pas nous attaquer.

\- Elle risque de prendre l'enfant, dit la mère de Lily, et je ne pourrai pas la protéger tant que je ne sortirai pas de cet hôpital. Je suis complètement affaiblie, et mes pouvoirs sont quasi inexistant, regarde.

Elle tenta de faire sortir une flamme de ses mains, mais seulement une minuscule petite flamme à peine visible se montra.

\- Tu vois ? continua-t-elle.

\- Mais n'oublie pas que moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs. Je suis peut-être un sorcier, mais je suis un bon sorcier, tu le sais, et je ne laisserai jamais personne toucher à un cheveu de ma fille. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu décidé de l'appeler ?

\- Liliane, comme ma mère. Mais tout le monde l'appellera Lily.

\- Liliane… c'est joli comme prénom, commenta le père de Lily.

Soudain, Kelia, le démon qui s'était désignée comme mère pour Lily apparut.

\- Protège Lily ! s'écria le sorcier, avant de lancer un jet d'eau puissant qui atteignit le démon au bras et le brûla avec la puissance de l'eau.

\- Tu as osé t'attaquer à moi, sorcier, traître ! s'écria-t-elle, en se déplaçant lentement vers la mère de Lily.

\- Ne touches pas à mon enfant, menaça la mère de Lily.

\- Sinon quoi ? Toi aussi tu vas me brûler avec la petite flamme que t'arrive à faire apparaître avec peine ? Tu me fais pitié, Sophia. Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda Kelia.

\- Liliane, répondit la mère.

\- Liliane ? Ca fait trop vieux. Je l'appellerai Lily, c'est plus court et plus joli. Maintenant, donne-la-moi.

\- Jamais ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que te donner ma fille !

Sophia tenta de protéger sa fille, mais Kelia claqua des doigts et l'enfant fut dans ses bras. Le père de Lily tentait de trouver un moyen pour anéantir ce démon, même en mettant toute sa force, il n'avait réussi qu'à la brûler, mais il n'avait réussi à maîtriser que ce pouvoir-là.

Kelia allait partir, mais avant elle dit :

\- Ah oui, j'allais oublier : il ne faudrait pas que je laisse de traces de mon méfait.

Elle apparut à côté de Sophia, paralysée à cause de l'accouchement qu'elle venait de subir, et passa la main devant son visage.

\- Maintenant, tu as tout oublié. Et toi, viens avec moi, dit Kelia au père de Lily. Tu seras mon serviteur, tu retrouveras ta place, ta vraie place en tant que sorcier. Saisis ta chance !

\- Non, jamais je ne retournerai du côté du Mal. Ca a failli me coûter mon âme, Kelia, tu te rends compte ?

\- Ton âme ? Tu crois que j'ai une âme, moi peut-être ?

\- Je suis mi-humain mi-démon. Mon père m'a enlevé pour m'élever comme un démon, mais mon âme humaine a senti le danger, et j'ai rencontré Sophia. Elle m'a expliqué que ce que je faisais étais mal, et j'ai arrêté, parce que j'ai encore mon âme.

\- Tu ne la perdrais pas… même pour revoir ta fille ?

\- Je trouverai un autre moyen, Dieu m'aidera à la retrouver.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, traître !

Elle fit léviter le père de Lily et le balança contre une table. Le coin de celle-ci l'avait suffisamment blessé à la tête pour qu'il ne soit pas en état de l'empêcher d'accomplir son plan. Elle regarda le bébé dans ses bras, avec un semblant d'amour, et disparut dans une flamme.

Effondrée, Lily tomba à genoux, une larme coulant sur sa joue, comme si quelqu'un lui avait poignardé le cœur : sa mère était amnésique et son père presque mort ! Que pouvait-il arriver de pire à un enfant que de voir la mort de ses parents ?

Prue posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, et elles se réveillèrent sur le nuage.

\- N'oublies pas que ce que tu as vu, c'est du passé. Si ce n'était pas arrivé, tu ne serais pas telle que tu es aujourd'hui.

\- Mais si ce ne serait pas arrivé, je vivrai tranquillement avec les parents.

\- Et si ce n'était pas arrivé, tu n'aurais jamais connu ma famille.

Cet argument fit réfléchir Lily. Il est vrai que dans son malheur, elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer les plus grandes sorcières de tous les temps. Elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

\- Tes parents sont encore en vie, expliqua Prue, si tu veux, tu pourras essayer de les retrouver.

\- Vous voulez dire que je ne suis pas orpheline ?

\- Non, Kelia n'a réussi qu'à affaiblir tes parents, mais ta mère ne se souvient plus de sa vie, et ton père est dans le coma depuis que Kelia t'a enlevée.

\- Vous savez où ils se trouvent ?

\- Non, et même si je le savais, je n'aurais pas le droit de te le dire. Nous sommes nées exactement le même jour à la même heure, avec les planètes exactement dans les mêmes positions, ce qui est très rare et…j'ai été désignée pour être ton ange gardien, alors oublie le vouvoiement, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Merci, Prue, vraiment.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail, répondit celle-ci. Tu diras à ma famille que je les aime, et à mes neveux que je ne les oublie pas !

Soudain, Lily se trouva au bord du nuage, et Prue la poussa dans le vide, mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de crier.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Retour à la réalité

**Chapitre 8 : Retour à la réalité**

Lily ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans une chambre, sur un lit. Elle sentit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre, et tourna la tête. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée : Chris était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, comme si elle était à l'hôpital.

\- Tu… tu es réveillée ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui, mais je suis où, là ? demanda Lily, qui ne reconnaissait pas les lieux.

\- Vu que toutes les chambres étaient prises, on t'a installée dans la mienne. Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Attends, je vais chercher maman.

Chris se leva précipitamment et courut dans le salon prévenir Piper. Lily était étonnée. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça ! D'habitude il était calme, et là, il semblait déborder d'énergie.

Piper entra dans la chambre.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée ! Tu sais, tu nous as fait peur !

\- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lily.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu es tombée, d'un coup, expliqua Piper, et quand Léo a pris ton pouls, tu…tu étais morte, Lily.

\- Morte ? Mais personne ne ressuscite !

\- Grand-mère nous a dit que c'était provisoire…

\- Provisoire ? Il n'y a qu'elle pour dire que quelqu'un est mort provisoirement ! rit Lily.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, reprit Piper, alors on s'est dit qu'en attendant on devait te mettre dans une chambre. Tu sais, depuis que tu es là, Chris n'a pas bougé de sa chaise.

\- Et je suis là depuis combien de temps ? osa demander Lily.

\- Depuis 2 jours. Entre temps, Grand-mère et Maman sont reparties, mais elles n'avaient pas l'air de s'inquiéter. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Piper.

\- Moi, je… j'ai vu Prue, et elle m'a montré la vérité sur mes parents.

\- vérité ? Donc tu n'es pas à moitié démon ?

\- Non, je suis un quart démon, en fait, mais j'ai choisi de supprimer cette partie de moi.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer, j'ai dû mal à te suivre, là.

\- Ma mère était une sorcière, et mon père est à moitié humain, à moitié démon.

\- D'où le un quart, je comprends mieux ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as appris d'autre ?

\- Mes parents étaient des gens bien, mais ma soi-disant mère m'a enlevée quand ma mère était encore à l'hôpital. Elle ne pouvait pas me sauver, et mon père a fait de son mieux. Mais Kelia est très puissante, elle a effacé la mémoire de ma mère et a blessé gravement mon père.

\- Et… ils sont encore en vie aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, je les retrouverai. Mais avant je dois vaincre Kelia.

\- On t'aidera, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Piper. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est Prue qui t'a montré tout ça ?

\- Prue est mon ange gardien. Elle a été désignée pour s'occuper de moi en quelque sorte. Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle vous aimait et qu'elle n'oubliait pas ses neveux.

Piper était sur le point de pleurer, mais elle se reprit et dit :

\- Bon, tu descends ? Il faut que tu manges un peu.

Piper et Lily descendirent les escaliers et s'installèrent dans la cuisine. Lily mangea un peu avant que toute la maisonnée la rejoigne et ne lui demande ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle expliqua la même chose que ce qu'elle avait expliqué à Piper.

Le soir venu, Lily demanda à Léo :

\- Comment ça se passe pour l'école, il faut que j'y retourne ! J'ai loupé 2 jours de cours, je vais me faire tuer !

\- Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ? demanda Léo.

\- Non, je ne sais pas.

\- On est dimanche. Tu n'as rien raté, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Mais… il est quelle heure, en France ?

\- Il est 10h.

\- 10 heures ?! s'alarma Lily. Mais on est en retard !

\- Quoi, mais…

\- On est dimanche ici, mais en France, on est déjà Lundi ! Vite, ramène-moi chez moi, il faut que je fasse mon sac, que je fasse un mot pour le retard, et puis toi, il faut que tu trouves une excuse pour ton absence.

Léo ramena Lily chez elle, elle prépara son sac. En un claquement de doigt, Léo Wyatt était devenu Léonard Wat, et ils s'éclipsèrent en moins d'une seconde juste devant le lycée. Dans la précipitation, Lily s'arrêta soudain.

\- On ne peut pas être lundi, aujourd'hui ! C'est lundi soir que j'ai vu Prue !

\- Bon… ok, en fait, t'a dormi pendant une semaine, Piper ne voulait pas te le dire pour ne pas t'inquiéter…

\- Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Parce que 2 jours, c'est plus rassurant, peut-être ?

Sur ce coup-là, Lily était opérationnelle. Elle avait préparé une excuse bidon pour son retard qui était passée comme une lettre à la poste.

10h05. Elle arrivait pendant la récré, pratique pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle retrouverait Léo après la récré. Elle marcha dans la cour et trouva un coin tranquille où s'asseoir.

Peu de temps après, elle vit Damon la rejoindre.

\- Salut, ça va ? la salua-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

\- Alors, c'était cool de sécher les cours ? Dommage, le prof d'anglais te regrettait.

\- Mais je n'ai pas séché les cours ! Tu me prends pour qui ? se défendit Lily.

\- Bon, très bien, si tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Mais alors t'étais où ?

\- Ben… je… j'étais… chez le médecin. Je ne me sentais pas très bien aujourd'hui, alors…

\- Et ta semaine ? C'est à cause de moi si tu n'es pas revenue ?

\- Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, mais alors vraiment rien, c'est… j'étais malade toute la semaine, et du coup j'avais rendez-vous chez le médecin aujourd'hui.

La sonnerie retentit.

\- Viens me voir quand tu me diras la vérité, dit Damon avant de partir en cours.

« Génial, je viens de perdre mon seul ami » pensa Lily avant de le suivre.


End file.
